Le talisman de Phoebe
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Trois mages se rendent en mission, et doivent retrouver le talisman d'une certaine Phoebe. Des révélations pourront faire du bien, du mal, ou faire ressasser des souvenirs que l'on préférerait oublier et ne pas révéler à ses amis. Un décès, un départ, un amour; voilà trois choses qu'ils ont en commun mais ne le savent pas forcément... Résumé complet à l'intérieur!
1. Prologue

Blabla inutile : Je me décide enfin à publier cette fanfiction sur ce site… ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à l'écrire et les chapitres sont longs à paraitre (10 en plus d'un an je crois xD). En plus ça part complètement en live, comme toutes mes autres fics (non publiées ici pour le moment, j'en ai au moins 5 en cours !)… Surtout que je suis à fond sur Reborn là, donc je délaisse un peu le reste…

Bref, voici le prologue trèèèèès court mais je vais publier le premier chapitre dans la foulée ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! (En fait c'est une obligation é_é…)

Titre : Le talisman de Phoebe (se lit « Fibi » pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima. Par contre je veux bien lui acheter Grey-sama !

Résumé: Elle l'aime, il ne l'aime pas.  
Il l'aime, elle ne l'aime pas.  
Quand des personnes ne savent plus quoi penser de leurs sentiments, que faire? A Fairy Tail, on ne pense pas longtemps, et on agit vite. Parfois cela a du bon, mais parfois non.  
Trois mages se rendent en mission, et doivent retrouver le talisman d'une certaine Phoebe. Des révélations pourront faire du bien, du mal, ou faire ressasser des souvenirs que l'on préférerait oublier et ne pas révéler à ses amis.  
Un décès, un départ, un amour; voilà trois choses qu'ils ont en commun mais ne le savent pas forcément...

**Chapitre0-Prologue**

P.D.V Lucy

C'était un jour pluvieux comme il n'y en avait pas souvent. Un jour où j'étais chez moi, emmitouflée d'une couverture bien chaude, assise à mon bureau, dans mon appartement.

Je griffonnais, soulignais, barrais des tonnes et des tonnes de choses sur des feuilles de brouillon. J'étais à la recherche d'idées pour mon roman. Ces temps-ci, je ne trouvais vraiment rien. J'avais beau chercher, demander conseils à mon amie Levy, beau lire et relire des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages à la recherche d'inspiration, je ne trouvais toujours rien. Mes pensées étaient toujours portées sur une même personne. Je ne pouvais effacer ce visage de mon esprit depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Son sourire me faisait rougir, son caractère me faisait craquer, ses manies ma faisaient fondre. Sa présence me rendait malade. Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, tout mon corps était parsemé de frissons. Et sans m'en rendre compte sur le moment, je fuyais son regard. Tout ça était vraiment atroce. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, faisais toujours des bêtises, et bafouillais toujours quand il était dans les parages. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en rendait compte, et soit ça l'amusait, soit ça l'énervait. En même temps, c'est vrai que quand quelqu'un vous demande « Où est Erza ? » et que vous ne pouvez pas répondre quelque chose de normal comme « je ne sais pas » ou « elle discute avec le maitre » mais plutôt un « jenesuispastoutafaitsuremais elledoitêtreavecMira », on vous regarde bizarrement, puis on s'en va poser la même question à quelqu'un de plus coopératif.

Bien sûr le moins idiots (enfin idiotes en l'occurrence) le remarquait, et me poussaient à avouer mes sentiments. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas comme Juvia. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était certain qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Enfin, pas en amour. Je fais comme partie de sa famille. Mais avec le temps, peut être ma décision, ou la sienne, changera. En tout cas, je le souhaite. Je ne pourrais pas survivre à cet amour maladif bien longtemps. Parce que j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Folle de…


	2. Chapter 1

Blabla inutile : Je me décide enfin à publier cette fanfiction sur ce site… ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à l'écrire et les chapitres sont longs à paraitre (10 en plus d'un an je crois xD). En plus ça part complètement en live, comme toutes mes autres fics (non publiées ici pour le moment, j'en ai au moins 5 en cours !)… Surtout que je suis à fond sur Reborn là, donc je délaisse un peu le reste…

Voici le chapitre 1 ! N'oubliez pas que les auteurs sont payés en reviews ! (Enfin, il faut quand même que ça en mérite… Donc vous pouvez aussi critiquer !)

Titre : Le talisman de Phoebe (se lit « Fibi » pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima. Par contre je veux bien lui acheter Grey-sama !

Résumé : Elle l'aime, il ne l'aime pas.  
Il l'aime, elle ne l'aime pas.  
Quand des personnes ne savent plus quoi penser de leurs sentiments, que faire? A Fairy Tail, on ne pense pas longtemps, et on agit vite. Parfois cela a du bon, mais parfois non.  
Trois mages se rendent en mission, et doivent retrouver le talisman d'une certaine Phoebe. Des révélations pourront faire du bien, du mal, ou faire ressasser des souvenirs que l'on préférerait oublier et ne pas révéler à ses amis.  
Un décès, un départ, un amour; voilà trois choses qu'ils ont en commun mais ne le savent pas forcément...

**Chapitre 1- Que faire ?**

P.D.V Lucy

Le fil de mes pensées a brusquement été interrompu par une voix dans mon dos. Même pas besoin de me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait…

-Yo Luce ! Tu fais quoi ?

-Natsu, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois qu'on ne s'introduisait pas chez les gens sans leur autorisation. Et d'ailleurs, par où es-tu rentré ?

-Mais je viens te chercher pour aller à la guilde !

-ça ne répond pas à ma question. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à la guilde de toute façon…

-P-pas très envie … ?

Il me regardait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs et affichait un air triste. Je me sentais un peu (voir très) coupable à ce moment là.

-Hmm non pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose d'important ?

-Non non. Bon a plus alors.

Et il s'en alla par la porte, chose vraiment très rare.

Je restais sans bouger plusieurs secondes. Que venait-il de se passer ? On aurait dit un Natsu différent. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi calme et déçu. Vraiment étrange… Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller à la guilde. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de moi. Il fallait que je dorme. Enfin, que si j'arrivais à effacer ce visage de mon esprit. Je titubais vers mon lit, ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, et m'effondra, telle une masse, sans couverture. Je fis plusieurs rêves sur Fairy Tail, mes amis, lui…

Je sentis que j'avais plus froid, puis plus chaud. J'étais désormais à moitié éveillée, mais me sentais si bien… La chaleur venait de s'en aller. Je me réveillais donc complètement et me redresse dans mon lit. Quelqu'un était venu, et avait placé des couvertures sur moi. Je me demande bien qui… Je me lève, et vois un post-it sur mon bureau.

_Lucy,_

_J'ai oublié de te dire que Grey, Erza, Happy et moa avons trouvé une micion. Com tu dormé, je té mis dé couvertures vu que semblé avoir froi. Je te pri de venir a la guilde qan tu sera levé_

_Natsu_

_[Il devait y avoir plus de fautes, mais le site n'as pas voulu sous prétextes de langage SMS…]_

J'explosais de rire. L'orthographe n'était vraiment pas son fort…Igneel n'avait pas du lui apprendre. J'en ferais mon affaire ! Je m'empressais de me recoiffer, de mettre mes vêtements en ordre, et d'accrocher mes clés à ma ceinture. Je fermais ma porte et alla en direction de Fairy Tail. Cette mission tombait vraiment bien ! J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer. Je m'arrêtais soudain. Un détail venait de me frapper. IL venait aussi. J'espérais à tout prix que la mission sera courte. Je repris ma route, et un autre détail me frappa. Il pleuvait encore. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Quelle idiote ! Je courais donc vers la guilde, et voit Grey et Natsu se disputer. Je m'éloigne un peu, ne vois pas la flaque de boue, et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. J'entendis les cris des deux garçons s'arrêter, et sentis leur regard posé sur moi. J'étais vraiment morte de honte d'être tombée devant lui. Quelques secondes passèrent, et j'entendis pouffer. Ils étaient hilares ! Je me relève et leur cri :

-Idiots !

Ils stoppèrent, et je courus vers mon appartement remplie de colère, de honte, et de boue. Je devais prendre une douche. Le problème, c'est que je savais qu'ils viendraient squatter chez moi, et ça me faisait peur. Je me hâtes, rentre chez moi, cours vers la salle de bain, et m'y enferme. J'enlevais toute la boue de mon corps, et me lavais les cheveux. Je savais qu'il y aurait quelqu'un quand je sortirai… Je me sèche, sors, et alla dans le salon, où je m'attendais à voir les squatteurs, j'étais surprise de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, mais une autres personne :

-Erza !?

-Ah Lucy, tu en a mis du temps !

-Ben si tu m'avais dis que tu venais, je me serais dépêchée !

Enfin ça, c'était ce que j'aurais aimé répondre. Ça a plutôt été :

-Hum désolée.

-Passons. Natsu t'as parlé de la mission ?

-Euh vite fait…

-Je vois. Il ne fait jamais son travail correctement celui-là. Bref, je suis là pour te dire qu'Happy et moi on ne viendra pas.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Nous étions pourtant la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail ensemble ! C'était plus pareil s'il manquait deux membres.

Avant de réponde, elle s'assit sur mon canapé, ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes, et les rouvrit.

-Pour te laisser seule avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? I…

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle me coupa :

-Parce que Natsu est amoureux de toi.

-P-pardon ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Natsu ? Amoureux ? De moi ? C'était impossible !

-Tu m'as bien comprise.

-Mais… Comment le sais-tu ?

-Peu importe. Le problème, c'est que tu devras faire un choix. Bon j'y vais, on se voit plus tard !

Elle se leva et s'en alla. _Faire un choix_… Ses paroles trottaient dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait exactement ? « Faire un choix. »

J'étais amoureuse de Grey. Et on allait partir en mission ensemble. Avec Natsu. Qui apparemment m'aimait. Franchement, je ne voyais pas où Erza avait eu cette idée. Enfin, je faisais mieux d'aller à la guilde ou sinon elle va me tuer. Je pourrais voir de quelle mission il s'agit ainsi. Je passais la tête par la fenêtre : Il pleuvait toujours. Une fois pas deux, je pris mon parapluie, quitta mon logement, et arriva sans encombre à Fairy Tail. J'ouvrais la porte, et me dirigea vers le bar pour commender à Mira mon jus d'orange. Elle me le servit, et on discuta un peu, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains sur mes épaules. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Natsu. Je rougis un peu, et gênée, je me suis retournée et vis que j'avais raison. Il me fit un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

-Lucy ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !

-Natsu…

Je repensais à ce que Erza m'avais dit. Pourtant, il était comme d'habitude !

-Ah au fait, tu veux voir la mission ?

-Oui mais…

-Le truc, c'est qu'Erza m'a dit qu'elle partait en mission avec Happy, donc ils ne viennent pas avec nous.

Je fis semblant de ne pas être au courant.

-Ah bon ?

-Aye !

D'ailleurs, le chat bleu nous avait rejoints. Il me regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Nous ne venons pas, donc n'en profiter pas tout les deux, hein ?

Je vis Natsu rougir un peu à ces paroles, mais ni Happy, ni moi, ne fîmes de remarques.

-Ah oui Lucy, malheureusement, Grey doit venir avec nous.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas. Mais je sentis que j'allais devoir faire de gros efforts pendant cette mission. Un, me comporter normalement en présence de Grey. Deux, n'étant pas comme Erza, j'allais devoir supporter les disputes des deux garçons. Trois, je devais découvrir pour Natsu. En réalité, j'étais un peu triste. Et si il m'aimait vraiment et me le disait ? Que répondre ? Que j'aimais Grey ? Il le prendrait très mal. Mais je devais avouer que d'un côté, ça me rendait fière d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme lui. Si c'était vrai bien sûr.

Durant ma profonde réflexion, je n'avais pas remarqué que Grey s'était joint à nous, car vraisemblablement, il avait entendu la discussion.

-Comment ça malheureusement l'allumette ?

-A ton avis ? Ce mot est composé de mal, et d'heureux. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas heureux que tu viennes avec nous !

Grey ne répondit pas pendant environ cinq secondes, puis je vis se dessiner sur son visage un sourire sadique.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas l'écrire

Bam. Je ne voulais pas dire du mal de Natsu, mais il faut avouer que l'orthographe n'étant pas son fort, Grey avait bien sa revanche.

-Si bien sûr je sais ! M-A-L… euh…

-Ok et après ?

-Un autre L-E-R-E-Z-E-M-A-N. Voilà, donc ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Toute la guilde sans exception s'était tut. (Sauf Happy en fait, il ne savait pas écrire non plus). Au début, on ne savait pas si c'était une blague, mais voyant son air sérieux, on se mit tous à exploser de rire. Je tapais du poing sur le bar, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Grey se tenait les cotes et Juvia à côté de lui, se réjouissait que ce dernier soit si beau quand il riait. Mira et Levy pleuraient de rire. Comme cela n'en finissait pas, Erza jugea bon de calmer un peu la guilde.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! dit-elle entre deux fou-rires.

Voyant que personne n'avait prêté attention à sa demande, elle se fit plus convaincante et cria :

-J'ai dis, ça suffit !

Tout le monde se tut, ayant trop peur de la colère de Titania. Même si Grey se retenait de rire. Mon amie, s'approcha de Natsu qui boudait.

-Natsu, tu es irrécupérable. Pendant cette mission, Lucy sera en charge de te donner des cours d'orthographe.

J'allais protester. Je n'allais pas en mission pour jouer la maitresse !

-Mais je…

-Si à votre retour il n'écrit pas correctement, vous serez puni ! Tout les deux !

J'avalai ma salive bruyamment, et Natsu fit de même. On savait que le châtiment d'Erza serait réellement mit à exécution, donc on avait intérêt à assurer.

-Très bien. Je pense que vous avez compris. [Se retournant vers Grey] épelles à Natsu malheureusement.

-Euh je…

Il rougissait. Il était vraiment trop mignon !

-Juvia sait ! Elle veut bien être la maitresse de Grey-sama ! dit la mage d'eau.

-Non Juvia, Lucy s'occupera également de son cas.

Oh non. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! En plus Juvia me regardais avec une aura meurtrière. Depuis quelques temps, elle m'évitait et me regardait méchamment. J'espérais que… non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Tout le monde avait reprit ses occupations, et il ne restait plus que Mira qui essuyait un verre, Natsu, Grey, et moi autour du bar (Juvia était derrière un poteau à admirer Grey)

-Tu vois, t'es pas mieux que moi glaçon.

-Ta gueule ! Ne me cherche pas si tu ne veux pas qu'Erza nous punisse !

Je devais mettre un terme à la dispute, lasse. De toute manière, j'y aurais le droit tout le temps de la mission pendant quelques temps.

- Bon, parlez-moi de la mission.

-Ah oui. [Natsu sortit le papier d'un air satisfait].

-200000 Jewels m'exclamais-je ! Génial !

-Ouais. Il s'agit de récupérer le talisman d'une fille, qui a été volé par une guilde noire, reprit Grey.

Je tremblais :

-Brrr une guilde noire ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux ! Parce que trois contre deux-cent…

-T'inquiètes, on est fort ! Ce sera une mission facile.

Grey sourit. Il avait l'air aussi satisfait que Natsu. Tant qu'on peut détruire, ils sont toujours partants !

-Bon allons chercher nos affaires, on se retrouve dans trente minutes sur la place !

On quitta la guilde, et je vis les clins d'œil (N.D.A : je ne pense pas qu'on dise clins d'yeux… ?) de Mirajane, Levy, et Erza. Juvia quant à elle, avait un air menaçant. Cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! (et l'auteure aussi vous le dit !)


End file.
